new god
by Jason Demonfoot
Summary: this is probably going to be one of my only stories though I do have challenges this story is about how even the cruelest of beings can have compassion and the start of something that could change the entirety of the multiverse


Disclaimer I don't own silent hill or anything of the sort

It was quiet in silent hill as it always was but then in the distance a figure could be made out. The figure looked like it was three when in fact it was five and a half; upon closer inspection it was actually a little boy. The boy had unruly brown hair and clothes that looked a little too big for him. The kid didn't actually know or care where he was, for he was one of the few people who the world would care less about; it seemed that the placed he lived in did all they could to harm him and truthfully they had for what once used to be a happy child the cruel world turned into a hollow shell. That hollow shell though could fight back if it sensed danger to itself; as such the denizens of silent hill wisely chose to leave the child alone

While moving the kid heard a sound that sounded like the shriek of metal against cement to which the kid stopped and stared at the direction it was coming from.

"I wonder what's making that sound" thought the kid as he heard the screeching sound "though for some reason it sounds like a warning for those that can hear it,"

As the kid was staring the thing making the sound was having some similar yet different thoughts.

"There are two people here for me to kill, hmm,,, it seems that though one seems entirely scared and is trying to hide the other is just standing there and his heart is beating quite normally this should be interesting," thought the tall imposing being commonly known as pyramid head for its helmet. As pyramid head got closure he could almost see the person that didn't hide. As he got closer he realized that the person was a kid.

Upon reaching the kid pyramid head grabbed him by the neck and proceeded to look into his eyes to see all of his sins, but upon his inspection he saw the kid's life and visibly recoiled as if he was struck. But then his shock turned to anger then quickly into sympathy for the kid. So immediately after pyramid head turned away and gesturing to the kid to follow him immediately went to one of the two people that could possibly help him.

When pyramid head arrived he saw one person that could possibly help the kid. She had dark hair and pale skin and also an aura that radiated malicious intent, she was commonly refer to as dark Alessa who upon seeing pyramid head was confused and asked" what are you doing here," to which pyramid head moved to the side to show a child. Upon seeing the child dark Alessa was angry "you came to me just for a child, you should have just killed it like the others would have," she shrieked as she threw one of her darkest looks at the kid just to test his reaction. When she saw no reaction she actually took the time to examine the kid and what she saw made her suspicious to which she rushed in for a better look. Upon seeing her rush in the child immediately took a defensive stance to which dark alessa immediate slowed to walking pace with her hands in a soothing gesture while pyramid head tensed ready for an attack. Upon seeing that the child wasn't going to attack dark Alessa took a few tentative steps forward when the kid didn't react she continued her pace till she reached him and proceeded to look into his eyes. What she saw appalled her and she decided to take her to the true god of silent hill Alessa.

When they started their trek they came across some order members who upon seeing the child immediate began to foolishly try and attack two of three strongest beings in silent hill.

Before the battle began a member of the order went to get reinforcements. Midway through the battle in which the few order members that were there (1) were slowly getting slaughtered reinforcement had arrived it made things a whole lot harder for the denizens. After a while the kid felt someone trying to sneak up on him so he immediately summoned his spiked bat and bashed their heads in, in which the kid classed them as enemies and joined in the fight which with his nimble body and above average speed turned the tide of the battle in the denizens favour.

Immediately after the battle the kid summoned a few meat hooks attached to really strong wire and made it so that he could drag the bodies with him while he walked. Upon seeing this Dark Alessa was surprised and asked, " What the hell are you doing?" in which the kid answered in a perfect monotone " collecting food" in which infuriated the denizens more and more.

After a while of walking the three arrived at achemilla hospital as the kid read from the sign (2). After awhile of what seemed of walking around in circles they arrived at the basement in which the kid felt a great malevolent force trying to push him back and almost succeeding if no for pyramid head grabbing on to him tightly. After walking more and the force getting stronger they arrived at a door that reeked of burnt flesh, of death and finally of decay.

When they entered there was what looked almost like a corpse on a bed. As the three stepped closer to the bed the kid felt something was off upon focusing again the kid saw that he was alone in a dark room. After a few seconds of darkness there was all of a sudden light which made the kid blink a bit to get his eyes adjusted to it, when the kid looked around he saw a gruesome looking demon (3). When the demon tried to attack the kid it all of a sudden felt as if something in the kid was draining it of it's power, after a while the demon couldn't support itself and fell to the ground which the kid with the battle just kept on beating the demons head in till eventually he was again in front of the bed and realized each and every one of the denizens were looking at him which confused him enough for him to ask" what?" with confusion in his voice to which Dark Alessa answered " the demon that gave Alessa the power to make this world is in you now " to which Dark Alessa and pyramid head bow" which means that you are our god" the kid taking the news well looked over to Alessa to which she telepathically told him" thanks".

And so the kid took over silent hill making a few small changes and added new monsters and employed those that tried to summon the false god(4) to help in some way eventually getting his emotions back and lived happily torturing the guilty and leading the lost.

Now normally you'd think this is the end but the story is just beginning and buy the time it does end the entirety of the multiverse will have changed and the new god will have built an empire big enough to rule but instead is used to protect the entirety of those he cares about and to stave off boredom.

(1)In this story there are a lot of order members so I'm thinking like around fifty members in one squad

(2)Made it so kid at least knew partially how to read

(3)Incubus from first game

(4)The people like Walter and Claudia also employed all the main characters that aren't monsters as well.

also please check out some of my ideas because my imagination is great I just can't put it on paper without pulling out hair hair in agony


End file.
